best_games_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Bird
The Blues: Jay, Jake, and Jim, otherwise known as the Blue Birds are characters in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment . They were first introduced in 2009 with the original launch of the game. The Blues are Eastern Bluebirds. Originally, they were presented as a single small blue bird in animated shorts and promotional art. Character The Blues — Jay, Jake and Jim Personal Data Name: Jay, Jake, and Jim (The Blues) Known Aliases: Blue Bird(s), Lightning Birds (from Angry Birds Space), Duplicate Birds Group Affiliation: The Flock , The Flock in Space,The Flock in a Galaxy Far,Far Away Known Relatives: Each other (Triplets) White bird (fake mom) Best Friends: Bubbles, Red Personality The Blues, unlike the others, get surprised when it comes to egg theft and smuggled birds. They are daring and inquisitive and often get themselves into trouble and cause mischief, causing the Flock to have to intervene. They are the youngest members of The FlockUnlike the other birds, they are fond of Mighty and they visit him often, according to the comics. In the toons, they are unruly, mischievous, and playful. History Little is known about The Blues’ history before the events of the first Angry Birds game. Red, Chuck, Blue Bird, and Bomb, were the first to discover the first eggs missing after severely attacking an insect for landing on their eggs. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, they have traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including The Blues. It was only for the actions of Terence and Al that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. Main article: Angry Birds Rio The Blues were the first to meet and notice the inadvertent capture of Bubbles, the Orange Bird, and assisted in his rescue from the Pig fortress. Main Article: Ham'o'ween Short Movie In addition to Rio, The Blues have also traveled to China twice. While there the second time, The Blues, while hiding, watched the Pigs’ production of the Mighty Dragon puppet show and witnessed the Dragon’s attack. Main Article: Year of the Dragon Short Movie They also visited Japan, where they dressed as taiko drummers. Main Article: Sakura Ninja Main article: Angry Birds Space In another adventure, The Blues and the Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained super powers and fought the Space King and the Space Pigs. During this time, despite their adventurous nature, they were often homesick and wanted to go back home. Birdsonality "The Blue Birds are the pranksters. Quick and inventive, they keep their friends amused with their latest mischief. They enjoy arguing and especially playing. Being such a creative type, they can have a hard time focusing on tasks - especially when they feel tedious or routine. But when they do focus, they are the resourceful and inventive problem-solver." - Modified from the Birdsonality Test. Strategy Have The Blues get near the glass. Before making contact, split them. They will cause major destruction on it. If you use The Blues on wood, they will shatter one piece of it, even though you already split them. Try to not use The Blues on stone. They are useless on it. However, they can topple it over, but it's not worth using them on stone. Gameplay Appearances The Blues have appeared in the following games: Mobile Games Angry Birds Angry Birds Rio Angry Birds Seasons Angry Birds Friends Angry Birds Space (as the Lightning Birds) Angry Birds Star Wars (as Rebel Pilots) Angry Birds Star Wars 2 (as Jedi Younglings) Online GamesEdit Angry Birds Chrome Angry Birds Google+ Angry Birds Volcano Angry Birds Magic Angry Birds Friends Angry Birds Star Wars Facebook Angry Birds in The Hunt For The Golden Pistachio Angry Birds Vuela Tazos Angry Birds Winter Wonderland Angry Birds Fuji TV Angry Birds Heikki They first appeared in Theme 1-10 , Poached Eggs and have appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far, though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, the Blue Birds appear dressed as taiko drummers. This was the first time they have appeared in costume in any game and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. These birds are the weakest playable characters but have the unique ability to multiply into three identical copies. This ability is triggered by touching the screen or clicking the mouse (depending on the version of the game the player is using). The Blues' splitting ability can be exploited in different ways. By splitting just before impact with an obstacle, the three birds' force on impact is concentrated for maximum force. Alternately, the birds can be split early allowing them to spread out and hit more obstacles at once. While the Blues do not cause much damage with most obstacles, they do have a unique strength against glass/ice, able to penetrate it with surprising ease. Trivia The Blues are the only birds who have no eyebrows, except in the early cinematic trailers but they can look angry. Their eyelids appear to change color in different media. In the games, their eyelids are blue, but in several of the animated shorts, their eyelids are red. They are possibly based upon the Mountain Bluebird. The Blues First Appeared as a Sketch in 2008. In Angry Birds Toons the Blues have a Theme Song. Game after game, the Blues' power never changed.